Wipe Your Eyes - Cabibi
by OiCarool
Summary: Será tarde demais?
1. Fabiana

**Wipe Your Eyes**

 **Fabiana**

Bibi respirou fundo, encarando-se no espelho. Não poderia dizer que não gostava de quem via no reflexo. Gostava da vida confortável, do poder de ser alguém, do respeito que obtinha ao ser Bibi Perigosa. Não gostava de todo o resto. Da origem do dinheiro que pagava os produtos capilares, do medo frequente de que a polícia batesse a sua porta, e não gostava de quem o marido havia se tornado.

Seus olhos eram carregados de maquiagem, os batons muito mais escuros do que gostava anteriormente, as roupas mais provocantes. Era a necessidade de se adaptar ao ambiente. E gostava de quem a Perigosa era. Uma mulher mais forte, corajosa, que sabia o que queria. Uma mulher que não baixava a cabeça para qualquer situação. E ao mesmo tempo, uma mulher que arriscava tudo por amor.

Sempre havia sido assim. Amava grande, como ela mesma gostava de dizer. O amor nunca era secundário em sua vida, o amor nunca fora parte de quem era. O amor era tudo. A família era tudo. Rubinho era tudo. E por isso sentia o aperto crescer em seu peito. Sabia que a fuga era a última chance de ter a vida normal.

Rubinho já era um foragido da justiça, e Bibi não possuía mais nenhuma esperança de que o marido pudesse ser inocentado. E sabia que ele não merecia ser inocentado. Queria, desesperadamente, acreditar que tudo poderia voltar ao normal, mas sua mãe estava coberta de razão: a vida nunca seria normal com nomes falsos e medo da polícia.

Não sabia em que momento havia se transformado nessa mulher, em que momento o marido se tonara traficante procurado. Se fosse sincera consigo, não sabia em que momento seus limites morais se tornaram tão cinzas, em que momento essa vida se tornou aceitável. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e sabia o motivo.

Vergonha. Era o que sentia, e fingia não sentir, toda vez que visitava sua casa antiga. Toda vez que encarava a mãe, toda vez que tocava no filho. A cada encontro com pessoas de sua antiga vida. Sentia vergonha da vida que levava, sentia vergonha ao saber que todos sabiam quem ela havia se tornado.

Sentia vergonha e arrependimento de suas escolhas. Fizera sucessivamente escolhas erradas. Ainda mal podia acreditar que em algum momento a vida lhe dera a chance de escolher entre Rubinho e Caio, e ela escolhera o primeiro. Caio. Doía mais do que qualquer coisa, que ele soubesse quem ela havia se tornado.

Sabia os motivos pelos quais tomou a decisão por Rubinho. Ele era impulsivo, descontrolado, apaixonado, e oferecia cada dose de adrenalina que Bibi sonhava em viver. Caio, por outro lado, era racional, estável, incapaz de loucuras por amor. Não sabia em que momento o que sentia com os dois havia se invertido.

Rubinho agora lhe despertava o tédio, a insegurança, a decepção. Não era burra ou inocente, sabia que o marido no fundo gostava da vida que levava. Rubinho não queria ir embora, não queria abandonar o morro do Beco, e não queria abandonar a amante. Porque Bibi sabia. Não possuía as provas concretas, mas via nos olhos de Carine a traição. E tudo isso só a fazia questionar ainda mais suas escolhas.

Era tarde demais, e ela sabia disso. Embora Caio houvesse dito algumas vezes que não era tarde para ele, Bibi sabia que nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Caio estava crescendo em sua carreira, uma carreira baseada em segurança pública. Jamais poderia ser visto com a ex-mulher de um traficante procurado. E por mais que nos últimos dois anos toda vez que se encontrassem as emoções fossem intensas, e a adrenalina e tensão fossem quase o suficiente para Bibi transbordar, sabia que Caio nunca deixaria tudo isso por ela.

\- Bibi, eu vou encontrar com o Sábia. – Rubinho gritou ao longe, já abrindo a porta de saída. – Volto à noite.

Sem deixas que ela respondesse, bateu a porta. Bibi encarou seu reflexo mais uma vez. Sabia onde ele estava indo, e com quem iria encontrar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava ao menos ter certeza.

A risada de Carine ecoou nos ouvidos de Bibi. Mal podia acreditar em quão previsível o marido havia se tornado. Seu coração acelerado e as mãos tremendo entregavam o peso daquela escolha. Poderia continuar fingindo que não sabia da traição, continuar planejando a fuga do morro, viver uma vida de mentiras. Mas amava grande, amava grande demais. E chegara a hora de que esse amor fosse direcionado a outras pessoas. Precisava pensar na mãe e no filho.

No momento em que cruzasse a porta que os separava, sua vida mudaria. Bibi não sabia se estava preparada para essa mudança. Não sabia o que restaria de sua vida após Rubinho. Não sabia se sobrara alguma parte da antiga Bibi para se reerguer. Mas precisava tentar.

Abriu a porta com o máximo de silêncio conseguiu, embora sentisse que seu coração poderia pular do peito a qualquer hora. Já sentia as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos, a angústia da traição, a decepção, muito maior do que quando soube que o marido era culpado. Respirou fundo, mais de uma vez, tentando se controlar.

Mas não havia preparação para o que encontrou. Rubinho, seu marido, por quem se corrompera tanto, sentado no sofá da casa de Carine, enquanto a garota mantinha uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. A camiseta da Rubinho e a blusa de Carine esquecidos no chão da sala. A garota riu mais uma vez, enquanto Rubinho beijava seu pescoço. E foi ali que Bibi entendeu o apelido Perigosa.

\- É agora que você perde o mega, Maria Fuzil mirim! – ouvi-se gritar, ao mesmo tempo em que lançou-se em direção aos dois.

Não houve tempo de reação. Carine estava no chão antes que ela e Rubinho pudessem processar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Seu filho da puta! – Bibi gritou, acertando um tapa no rosto de Rubinho. – Eu fiz de tudo por você! Eu te apoiei quando você foi preso, seu merda! Eu consegui advogado pra você! Eu me mudei pra esse inferno pra te apoiar! E você vai procurar marmita fora de casa?

Rubinho a encarou, com os olhos arregalados.

\- Bibi, meu amor, não é assim, não é o que você tá pensando! – ele tentou se defender.

\- Não é o que eu to pensando, o caralho! – Bibi gritou. – Eu to vendo muito bem o que tá acontecendo. Pra mim chega, Rubinho. Pra mim chega! A partir de agora o seu único compromisso é com o seu filho! Otário.

A Perigosa virou as costas, em direção a saída. Não sem antes chutar a garota no chão, que tentava se cobrir de qualquer forma. Era isso. Sua vida estava acabada. Mas não deixaria as lágrimas caírem. Não ali, no morro do Beco. O Morro do Beco era agora passado, Rubinho era passado, e só restava saber quais seriam as consequências dos últimos dois anos de sua vida.


	2. Caio

**Caio**

\- Uma simpatia a Jeiza, Caio. – Heleninha comentou, com um sorriso.

Caio sorriu, educado. Era óbvio que Heleninha gostaria de Jeiza. Heleninha gostaria de qualquer mulher que ele apresentasse, desde que a mulher em questão não fosse Fabiana. Ele entendia porque a irmã gostaria de Jeiza. Era uma mulher forte, independente, linda. Não era surpresa que sua família gostasse dela. A surpresa estava no fato de ele não gostar tanto quanto deveria.

É claro que percebia as qualidades da namorada, seria louco se não percebesse. Mas entre eles não havia paixão, e suspeitava que os dois sabiam disso. Nas últimas semanas percebia cada vez mais que seus assuntos sempre envolviam trabalho, ou o ex-namorado de Jeiza, ou então Fabiana. E embora Jeiza houvesse questionado mais de uma vez, não conseguia contar a ela sobre seu passado com Bibi.

Nem saberia como começar a contar. Era verdade que nos quinze anos em que esteve fora, Bibi não fora um pensamento frequente. Estava em outro ambiente, vivendo uma vida diferente, focado em seu trabalho, sempre com a cama ocupada por mulheres diferentes. Simplesmente não havia tempo para pensar no que havia acontecido.

Mas voltar ao Rio de Janeiro havia sido sua pior decisão. Estava perto da família, mas todas as emoções guardadas por tanto tempo afloraram, e desde então sentia sua vida sempre no limite. Nos últimos dois anos se tornará mais sério do que o normal, mais irritado, ansioso. Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido com a ex, e não conseguia deixar de se preocupar.

\- Caio? – a irmã o chamou, o afastando de seus pensamentos. – Está tudo bem com você?

\- Tudo bem. – ele disfarçou. – Preocupado com o trabalho.

\- Você não muda, né Caio? – Heleninha sorriu. – Sempre trabalhador. Mas eu estava falando da Jeiza. Quando vocês vem jantar aqui em casa novamente?

Os dois continuaram a conversa por mais alguns minutos, agendado um jantar para o dia seguinte, antes que Caio pudesse se desculpar e retornar ao escritório.

##

\- A fuga vai acontecer em três dias. – Caio começou, encarando os companheiros de trabalho. – A nossa chance é invadir o Morro do Beco antes da fuga, ou descobrir o momento exato em que eles pretendem fugir. A primeira opção é mais segura.

\- Não acho que tenhamos tempo. – Jeiza iniciou. – Uma operação desse tamanho, é muito arriscado com pouco tempo de planejamento.

\- Existe uma chance de que a mãe da Fabiana colabore conosco. – Caio respondeu. – Eu pretendo ir pessoalmente até lá amanhã. Ela está muito preocupada com a filha, acredito que possa nos ajudar, nos dar a localização exata.

\- Mesmo se isso envolver a prisão da filha? – Jeiza questionou.

\- Fabiana escolheu o caminho dela, Major.

E ele sabia que ela havia escolhido, que era diretamente responsável por tudo o que acontecia em sua vida. Mas era mais forte do que ele o instinto de protege-la, de procurar uma segunda chance para Bibi. Por isso era tão importante que ele fosse o responsável por falar com Aurora desta vez. Precisava alertar Aurora e Bibi sobre os perigos daquela invasão. Nunca perdoaria a si mesmo se deixasse algo acontecer com ela.

A reunião terminou com objetivos definidos: os policiais iniciariam o planejamento da invasão, Caio procuraria novamente Dona Aurora, e no dia seguinte haveria nova reunião para a definição.

Naquela noite, Caio cancelou seu encontro com Jeiza. Havia muito a pensar, e não conseguiria encarar a namorada questionando novamente sobre sua relação com Bibi. Sabia que ela estava desconfiada, mas ainda não estava preparado. Nem sabia se algum dia estaria.

##

Caio acordou mais cedo do que o normal na manhã seguinte. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, sequer tinha completado uma hora de sono. Sentia-se instável, ansioso. Sabia que seus passos naquele dia, todas as suas decisões, seriam diretamente responsáveis pela vida daquelas pessoas que tanto considerava.

Não sabia como Fabiana havia se metido em tanta confusão. Nunca imaginaria que a garota que conhecera se transformaria assim. Sentia que Bibi deixara de ser ela mesma no momento em que conhecera Rubinho.

E doía mais do que ele gostaria de admitir todas as vezes em que ela escolhera permanecer com o marido. Sentia-se impotente diante de tanto sentimento, por não conseguir matar o que sentia e seguir sua vida, mesmo que Bibi tivesse negado seu amor tantas vezes. Era o olhar dela, ele sabia. O olhar que dizia tudo que a boca negava.

Sentia, nos momentos em que ficavam a sós, no jeito que o corpo dela respondia ao dele. Era muito mais forte do que fora há 17 anos. Sempre fora apaixonado por ela, mas agora era como se o inferno os consumisse quando estavam juntos. E isso o assustava, o tirava do sério. Queria apagar tudo o que sentia, seguir em frente. Mas a cada vez que beijava outra boca, que tocava em outro corpo, seus pensamentos viajavam para Fabiana.

Fora assim com Leila, até o momento onde ela terminou tudo, justamente por causa de Bibi. Lembrava-se das palavras dela, de que precisava resolver a situação. Mas não conseguia resolver, não conseguia afogar seus sentimentos. Por isso agora os negava. A única forma de se proteger era se afastando, tentando ver o lado ruim de Bibi. Chegava a ser cruel, e sabia disso.

Mas era o único jeito de se afastar. Porque se dependesse de si, se deixasse a emoção tomar conta, já a teria convencido a largar tudo, deixar o marido criminoso. Já teria feito com que Fabiana se rendesse. Mas Caio não era um homem passional, e fora a racionalidade que o levara tão longe na profissão.

Chegou a casa de Aurora ainda com os pensamentos embaralhados. Precisava alertá-la mais uma vez, precisava livrá-la daquela situação. E ai, estaria livre. Poderia seguir sua vida, contar a Jeiza sobre a relação com Bibi, e ter uma chance no amor.

\- Caio! – Aurora abriu a porta, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar o ex-genro. – Entra, por favor.

Ele entrou, com as mãos molhadas de suor, ansioso. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

\- Dona Aurora, eu vim conversar com a senhora sobre o Rubinho. – ele disse, enquanto a ex-sogra fazia sinal para que sentasse.

\- O que tem o Rubinho, Caio? – percebeu que a mulher desviava o olhar para as escadas enquanto falava.

\- Eu não vou mentir pra senhora. – Caio respondeu, direto. – Nós vamos invadir o morro, nós vamos impedir a fuga. Se a senhora me ajudar, eu posso ajudar a Fabiana.

\- Caio, o que você precisa? – ela perguntou, respirando fundo.

\- Eu preciso saber o endereço deles, dona Aurora. Eu preciso invadir aquele morro e encontrar o Rubinho lá.

\- Caio, alguma coisa aconteceu. – a senhora desviou novamente o olhar. – Bibi chegou ontem a noite, se trancou no quarto, não falou comigo, não falou com Dedé.

O coração de Caio quase parou, sentiu seu corpo travar. O que teria acontecido? Será que Bibi finalmente fizera alguma coisa sem volta? Será que fora a responsável por alguma morte?

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Caio. – dona Aurora continuou. – Mas eu sei que ela está aqui. E se vocês forem agora, não vão a encontrar lá.

E com isso, Caio soube que poderia protege-la. Se Fabiana não estivesse por perto, não estivesse naquele Morro, seria muito mais difícil que alguém a ligasse a fuga de Rubinho ou aos crimes do traficante. E com aquele endereço rabiscado, a ordem foi dada.


	3. Como é que a gente fica?

**Como é que a gente fica?**

Bibi permaneceu trancada no quarto. Não sabia como encarar e contar para a mãe ou para o filho sua decisão. Sabia que Aurora ficaria aliviada, mas também sabia que novas escolhas teriam que ser feitas a partir de agora. Não tinha certeza se poderiam continuar no Rio, ao menos não nesse bairro.

Também não sabia se havia algum risco de que fosse incluída nos crimes de Rubinho. Não era totalmente inocente, mas precisava pensar no filho, não poderia cuidar dele se estivesse presa. Era necessário também repensar seu emprego, se voltaria a estudar ou voltaria a trabalhar em salão.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: o dinheiro de Rubinho só serviria para pagar as despesas de Dedé. Não queria mais dinheiro envolvido com o crime. Só entrara nessa vida para apoiar o marido, e esse já era erro suficiente. Não queria mais envolvimento com o Morro do Beco. Sentiria falta das amizades construídas lá, mas não podia mais arriscar sua liberdade.

\- Mãe! – ela ouviu Dedé bater na porta. – Mãe, abre! O meu pai foi preso!

Bibi abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Sabia que passava do meio dia, passara a manhã inteira acordando sobressaltada após algum pesadelo envolvendo armas e drogas. Seria possível? Rubinho preso?

\- Mãe! – Dedé batia forte.

Levantou-se, abrindo a porta do quarto e deparando-se com o filho com lágrimas no rosto.

\- Meu pai foi preso, mãe! Meu pai é bandido! – ele chorava.

\- Calma, filho. O que aconteceu? – Bibi perguntou, com o coração disparado.

\- Vem ver, mãe! – o garoto a segurou pela mão, a levando até a sala, onde Aurora já assistia a televisão.

" _A operação foi considerada um sucesso, com a captura do fugitivo conhecido como Rubinho, um dos comandantes do tráfico do Morro do Beco. O traficante foi preso em sua casa, após embate com os policiais. Em sua casa também foi capturada uma mulher, de identidade não divulgada pela polícia, embora fontes garantam que não se trata de sua esposa, conhecida como Bibi. "_

Bibi sentiu o corpo tremer, enquanto procurava a cadeira mais próxima para se sentar. Rubinho estava preso. Rubinho mal esperara ela virar as costas para colocar Carine em sua casa. Como os policias teriam acesso ao endereço de sua casa?

Bastou um olhar para sua mãe, que encarava o chão, para que Bibi entendesse o que tinha acontecido. Mas, por algum motivo, o que sentiu foi alívio. Por não estar lá, por finalmente ter se distanciado desse universo. Talvez com Rubinho preso as coisas fossem mais fáceis. A mãe a encarou, envergonhada.

\- Mãe, meu pai é bandido? – Dedé perguntou, sério, abraçando a mãe.

\- Meu filho... – Bibi respirou fundo. – O seu pai fez algumas escolhas erradas, filho. E essas escolhas tem consequências. Seremos só nós dois a partir de agora.

Aurora deu um pequeno sorriso, respirando aliviada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas no momento oportuno, quando Dedé não estivesse presente, iria conversar com a filha.

##

Caio encarava o vidro a sua frente. De dentro da sala era como um espelho, mas de onde ele estava, podia ver a tensão de Rubinho. Não podia negar que sentia uma emoção dupla pela prisão do traficante. Por um lado, ficava feliz pela justiça sendo feita, sabia que Rubinho era um bandido perigoso, e a sociedade estava melhor com ele longe. Tomariam as medidas agora para que não houvesse uma nova fuga.

Por outro lado, e talvez o maior deles, sentia-se especialmente satisfeito por saber que agora ele ficaria longe de Bibi. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não se importaria mais com isso, mas era impossível. Gostava de saber que, ao menos por enquanto, o corpo de Bibi estaria longe das mãos de Rubinho.

Observou quando Jeiza entrou na sala. Rubinho estava especialmente arisco hoje, e como estratégia, optaram por realizar o interrogatório com Jeiza, alguém que o bandido odiava.

\- Sentiu saudades de nós? – ele ouviu a namorada dizer, o sarcasmo estampado em cada palavra.

\- Eu vou te matar, vagabunda. – rugiu Rubinho. – A sua sorte é que a outra vagabunda vai primeiro!

\- Acho que isso vai ter que esperar você sair da prisão, não é? – ela riu, fria. – Agora me conta, quem era aquela garota que estava com você?

\- Não é da sua conta, desgraçada! – ele gritava, irado. – Você me paga, filha da puta! Você e aquela vadia da Bibi. Pode avisar pra ela!

Caio observou o rosto do rival, atento. Bibi? Por que de repente tantas palavras de ódio direcionadas a esposa? Teria alguma ligação com o que Aurora comentara? Precisava descobrir.

As palavras de Selminha ecoaram no fundo de sua mente. "Você sempre arruma uma desculpa pra estar perto da Bibi."

##

A batida na porta fez Bibi sobressaltar. Sabia que não demoraria a Rubinho juntar as peças e entender que a informação sobre o endereço partira daquela casa. Com sorte, acreditaria que ela havia sido a responsável, e não sua mãe.

Sabia que Rubinho era capaz de qualquer coisa, e a vingança era questão de tempo. Respirou fundo, tentando espiar quem poderia estar procurando por ela. Torcia para que não fosse nenhum dos homens do Morro do Beco, mas se fosse, pelo menos estava sozinha em casa.

Para sua surpresa, em frente a porta estava ninguém menos que Caio. Os cabelos cortados, a barba bem aparada, o terno ajustado. Muito diferente do que ele era na época em que se conheceram, e ainda assim capaz de mexer com todos os seus sentimentos.

Seus olhares se encontraram tão logo ela abriu a porta, naquela conversa tão conhecida, que nenhum dos dois era capaz de evitar. Bibi não lembrava dele ter olhos tão expressivos antes, que chamavam tanto por ela. Não lembrava de sentir o corpo em alerta, as borboletas no estômago. A sensação de que tudo aquilo era proibido, não era pra acontecer, e ao mesmo tempo tão inevitável.

\- Caio. – ela disse, surpresa.

\- Fabiana. – ele respondeu, sério, e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo, como acontecia sempre que ele insistia em chama-la assim.

\- Entra. – ela apontou para a sala.

Caio se movia com a postura ereta, intimidadora. Era assim que ele a tratava ultimamente, e era por isso que além do desejo, ela sentia começar a queimar dentro de si a raiva, a irritação pela postura arrogante e prepotente do homem a sua frente.

\- O que é que você quer? – perguntou mais ríspida que o normal.

\- Seu marido foi preso. – ele avisou, sarcástico, levantando a sobrancelha. – Achei que você gostaria de saber.

Irritante, insuportável, era o que ela pensava. Por que ele precisava agir assim? Como se ela não fosse nada, como se não significasse nada? Ela via nos olhos dele o contrário, sabia que ele não se sentia assim.

\- E dai? – Bibi respondeu.

\- Fabiana. – o arrepio a percorreu de novo. – Eu vim te dar um último aviso. Se dessa vez o Rubinho fugir, se ele entrar em contato com o Morro do Beco, se ele respirar de forma errada, você é a próxima a encarar a prisão. – ele ameaçou.

Não sabia porque se comportava assim. Quando falava sobre Rubinho com ela, era como se quisesse puni-la, lembra-la da escolha errada que fazia. Tinha vontade de sair de sua postura calma, gritar, colocar algum juízo na cabeça da mulher a sua frente. E ao mesmo tempo não podia evitar desejar seu corpo, desejar ser o responsável pelos atos apaixonados dela.

\- E você adoraria isso, né Caio? – ela provocou. – Você deve sonhar todo dia com isso.

\- Eu tô fazendo meu trabalho, Fabiana. – ele respondeu, controlado.

Sempre controlado, era isso que Bibi mais odiava nele. Como não saia do controle, não tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, uma palavra fora do contexto. Queria tirá-lo do sério, provoca-lo, fazê-lo se sentir tão inseguro perto dela quanto ela se sentia.

\- Ah, é? – ela questionou. – É seu trabalho vir a minha casa, Caio? – ela sorriu, se aproximando. – A sua namoradinha policial ao menos sabe que você está aqui?

Caio respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo paralisar. Precisava de todo seu auto controle para não sair do sério, para não deixar a emoção tomar conta. Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Você ao menos contou para a sua namorada sobre a sua relação comigo? – Bibi perguntou, fingindo inocência. – Porque da última vez que nos esbarramos, eu fiquei com a impressão de que ela não sabe de nada.

Caio a encarou, pânico invadindo seus olhos. Fabiana sabia. Sabia que ele não conseguira contar para Jeiza sobre a relação dos dois. E nenhum dos dois era bobo para não saber o porque dele não conseguir falar. Não sabia o que dizer.

\- Assim como seu marido? – Caio respondeu, após alguns segundos.

Seus olhares estavam grudados, faiscando. A proximidade fazia com que um pudesse sentir o calor emanando do corpo do outro. Bastava um toque, ambos sabiam disso. Um toque e estariam perdidos.

\- Por que é que você não diz? – Bibi perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais, respirando fundo. – Por que é que você não conta pra ela?

\- Fabiana... – ele disse, rouco.

E foi o suficiente para ela. Bibi segurou a gravata de Caio com a mão direita, o puxando para ela, suas bocas quase colidindo. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele se chocando com o seu, e não lembrava da última vez que se sentia tão fora de controle assim.

\- Por que você não diz pra ela que é meu? – ela perguntou, rouca, no ouvido dele. – Não diz que toda vez que você me chama de Fabiana pra fingir que não me conhece, nós dois nos lembramos que é assim que você me chama quando perde o controle? – ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Caio grunhiu uma resposta que ela não compreendeu. A empurrou em direção a porta, colocando a mão esquerda nos cabelos dela, enquanto a boca procurava seu pescoço. Era isso o que ele tentava evitar. O poder que ela tinha sobre ele. O poder que o corpo dela tinha sobre o dele.

A língua dele encontrou a pele sensível do pescoço de Bibi, provocando um gemido rouco nela. A mão direita de Caio passeou pelo corpo de Bibi, puxando sua perna direita em direção a ele. Caio devorava o pescoço da morena, enquanto enlouquecia com cada respiração profunda dela.

Fabiana sentiu a mão dele apertar sua bunda, enquanto a puxava de encontro ao seu corpo. Sentiu a ereção dele de encontro a seu centro, no momento exato em que Caio abandonou seu pescoço e a beijou com força.

Não era um beijo calmo, não era um beijo apaixonado. Era um beijo raivoso, sentido, punitivo, um duelo de línguas e excitação. O corpo dele se movia em direção ao dela, gerando uma pressão leve, mas no local certo para fazê-la explodir se ele não parasse. E ela não queria que ele parasse.

As mãos de Bibi desfizeram o nó da gravata de Caio, desabotoaram o colete que ele vestia, enquanto a mãos dele procuravam a barra da blusa que Bibi vestia. Ela estava em sua versão Perigosa, e ele precisava admitir que ficava enlouquecido toda vez que a via com as roupas provocantes, a maquiagem marcante. Era como uma versão sexy e diabólica da mulher que sempre o tirara do sério.

Caio tirou a blusa dela, respirando fundo ao sentir que ela não usava mais nada por baixo. Sabia que era uma loucura, mas não pode evitar levar as mãos aos seios da morena e apertá-los. Sentia sua ereção explodindo em sua calça. Era como se não fosse tocado há mais de quinze anos.

\- Gostosa. – ele falou no ouvido dela, voltando a beijar seu pescoço. – Fabiana, você me enlouquece.

\- Caio. – ela gemeu no ouvido dele, começando a desabotoar a camisa branca de Caio.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, sentindo o corpo dela encontrar o seu, os seios dela encontrando seu peito firme. Era como estar em casa novamente, era como encontrar o inferno e o céu ao mesmo tempo. As mãos de Bibi exploravam o corpo dele, descendo cada vez mais.

Era tudo que ambos precisavam e queriam desde que se reencontraram, e Bibi não se importava mais. Aconteceria ali, na porta da casa de Aurora, porque ela não se sentia capaz de desgrudar do corpo daquele homem nem por um segundo.

\- Eu preciso de você. – ela disse, desgrudando suas bocas, enquanto sua mão buscava a ereção de Caio.

E como num passe de mágica, um telefone soou distante, acordando os dois daquele encanto. Eles se afastaram, confusos, com as respirações ofegantes, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Bibi o encarou, lembrando-se de todos os motivos para não ficarem juntos. Mal deixara Rubinho, Caio nunca perdoaria seu passado.

Juntou sua blusa do chão, subindo as escadas e deixando Caio ali, sozinho. Só pode ouvir o sussurro dele.

\- Fabiana, espera. Vamos conversar...

Mas ela não voltou atrás.


	4. De Trás pra Frente

**4\. De trás pra frente**

Caio permaneceu o restante do dia com os pensamentos acelerados e distantes. Não conseguiu voltar ao trabalho, embora fosse um dia importante. Havia perdido o controle, deixado Bibi invadir novamente sua vida e marcar seu corpo. Sabia que ela nunca largaria Rubinho por ele, e nesse ponto, sequer sabia se queria que ela fizesse.

A verdade é que Bibi a cada dia ficava mais envolvida no mundo do crime. Talvez ela não fosse a responsável por ordens de comando, por puxar o gatilho, mas protegia quem puxava. E colocava em risco todas as outras pessoas, incluindo sua própria família.

Caio queria acreditar que ainda houvesse chance para ela, mas, nesse momento, sentado no chão da sala, imaginava que a ex-noiva já estivesse visitando Rubinho na cadeia, quem sabe até auxiliando em um novo plano de fuga. Esta tarde fora um erro, questioná-la fora um erro. Ele precisava seguir sua vida.

E por isso, quando Jeiza ligou para confirmar o jantar na casa de Heleninha, Caio não negou. Quando chegou à casa dela, trocaram um beijo leve, que não teve impacto nele. Quando Jeiza perguntou sobre seu dia, fingiu alegria pela prisão de Rubinho. E mais tarde, levaria Jeiza a sua casa, e se ela perguntasse sobre sua relação com Bibi, seria sincero. Era hora de tentar deixar o passado para trás, de uma vez por todas.

##

Aurora começava a se preocupar com Bibi. Não era característico da filha se fechar assim quando algo acontecia em sua vida. Tinham uma relação aberta, de amizade, conversavam sobre tudo. Mas desde o dia anterior, só vira Bibi no momento em que a reportagem anunciava a prisão de Rubinho. Dedé começava a se preocupar também, notando a mudança da mãe.

\- Bibi, você vem jantar? – Aurora deu uma batida fraca na porta.

\- Não vou, mãe. – ela respondeu, e Aurora notou a instabilidade na voz.

\- Filha, eu preciso conversar com você. – ela pediu, por fim.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Bibi destrancasse a porta e deixasse a mãe entrar. Estava abatida, com os olhos inchados, com uma aparência muito mais parecida com seu antigo ser.

\- O que aconteceu, filha? – Aurora perguntou, suave.

\- Rubinho me traiu, mãe. – Bibi deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. – Aquele desgraçado me traiu.

\- Minha filha... – Aurora a abraçou, forte.

\- Eu fiz de tudo por ele, mãe. Eu larguei minha vida toda, eu estraguei tudo por ele. Eu queria acreditar que ele era o mesmo de antes. – ela respirou fundo. – Mas ele não é, o Rubinho mudou.

\- Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, filha, mas Rubinho nunca foi homem pra você. – Aurora acariciou o rosto da filha. – Uma menina inteligente, sempre foi trabalhadora, ele te levando para aquele morro. Isso não é vida, filha. Fugir da polícia, mudar de nome.

\- E a senhora acha que eu não sei? – Bibi deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente. – Eu joguei tudo fora, mãe.

\- Ainda dá tempo de recuperar, filha. – a mais velha sorriu.

Bibi duvidava que houvesse tempo. Claro que poderia sempre contar com o apoio da mãe e o amor do filho, mas já não sabia se haveria tempo para recomeçar os estudos, seguir uma carreira jurídica. Quem é que gostaria de ter como advogada a ex-esposa de um traficante? Sabia que seria muito difícil, e além disso, agora precisaria tomar conta da casa, trabalhar.

E ainda havia a dúvida se poderia ser punida por alguma atitude dos últimos anos. Precisava conversar com alguém mais experiente, que pudesse orientá-la. E infelizmente só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa. Teria que conversar com Caio, mas era cedo demais. Não sabia se poderia encará-lo depois daquela tarde.

\- Por que você não vai ao culto comigo? – perguntou Aurora.

##

Caio estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Heleninha. Estava inseguro de estar novamente naquele local depois da tarde que passara na casa de Bibi. Quase conseguia sentir a energia dela, a tensão do que ficou inacabado. Podia jurar que se Jeiza prestasse atenção, veria o quão culpado se sentia.

Apesar de tudo, Caio não era assim, e não gostava de ser assim. Legitimamente iniciava relacionamentos com a intenção de que fossem sérios. Não era um homem infiel, mas Bibi bagunçava sua cabeça e seu coração. Acontecera o mesmo com Leila, pouco tempo antes. Sabia que eram mulheres maravilhosas, que complementariam sua vida. Mas não havia paixão, não havia tesão suficiente.

Bibi sabia que não deveria olhar. No momento em que abriu a porta, viu o carro de Caio parado quase em frente à sua casa. Sabia que deveria ignorar, porque tinha certeza que não gostaria do que veria. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando Caio desceu do carro e o contornou, para abrir a porta para a namorada. Tentou controlar o sentimento ruim que se instalou no peito, quando a loira inclinou-se em direção a ele, e trocaram um beijo de leve.

E de fato tinha toda a intenção de passar por eles sem interagir, quando ouviu Jeiza chama-la.

\- E aí, Perigosa? – a policial chamou, sarcástica. – Não tá com seu maridinho hoje?

Bibi encarou Caio, que estava paralisado. Sabia que esse seria o pior dia para que Jeiza provocasse Bibi. Conhecia a ex, e embora não acreditasse que Bibi naturalmente fosse procurar Jeiza para contar sobre os dois, tinha certeza que o faria se fosse provocada.

\- Que é, piranha? – Bibi respondeu. – Me erra!

\- Tô curiosa pra saber se você não quer fazer uma visita pro seu marido. – a Major riu.

\- Jeiza... – Caio tentou racionalizar.

\- Por que é que você não cuida da sua vida? – Bibi respondeu à Jeiza, enquanto olhava Caio dos pés a cabeça. – Eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com o seu namorado. – a morena sorriu, piscando para Caio.

Jeiza o encarou, desconfiada, enquanto Bibi entrava no táxi, onde Aurora já a esperava.

##

Caio não conseguia lembrar de outro jantar tão constrangedor quanto o que acontecia naquela noite. Sabia que Jeiza o questionaria mais tarde. Ela o teria questionado naquele momento, se não fosse educada o suficiente para não estragar o jantar que Heleninha preparara. A irmã tagarelava, tentando envolve-los no assunto, mas ambos só sorriam de forma educada, aguardando a hora de sair dali.

Foi de Jeiza a iniciativa, após a sobremesa e um café, dizendo que o dia fora cansativo, e que ainda precisava acordar cedo no outro dia. A irmã parabenizou Jeiza pela operação e prisão de Rubinho, não sem antes alfinetar Fabiana e quase deixar escapar a relação dos dois.

Caio dirigiu em silêncio até sua casa, com as mãos tensas no volante, organizando o futuro diálogo em sua mente. Diria a verdade, que foram noivos, que Bibi o deixou por Rubinho, e que vez ou outra tentava ajudar a ex, em consideração à Aurora. Não diria, em hipótese nenhuma, que só sentia-se totalmente vivo ao lado dela, que a odiava na mesma intensidade que a desejava, muito menos explicaria o que acontecera naquela tarde, ou que ficara excitado o dia inteiro com os toques de Bibi.

Ofereceu educadamente uma água ou um vinho, e enquanto servia uma taça para Jeiza, ela fez a pergunta que ele não esperava e não estava pronto para responder.

\- Você ainda a ama? – Jeiza perguntou, de forma suave.

\- Eu... o que? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ela mais rápido do que deveria.

\- A Bibi... Fabiana. – Jeiza sorriu. – Eu sei que tem história entre vocês, eu precisaria ser cega para não saber.

\- É passado. – ele respondeu, firme, muito mais para ele mesmo do que para Jeiza.

\- Caio, você é um homem maravilhoso. – Jeiza começou, se aproximando dele. – Educado, trabalhador, justo. Mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sou a mulher que você ama, e você não é o homem que eu amo.

Caio a encarou, pensativo, por alguns segundos.

\- Fabiana foi minha noiva. – ele começou, calmo. – Foi por causa dela, por culpa dela, que eu fui embora do Brasil e passei tanto tempo fora.

\- E o que aconteceu quando você voltou? – Jeiza perguntou, séria.

\- Aconteceu que a gente afoga sentimentos, mas eles voltam a superfície em algum momento. – ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Caio, eu sei o que nós dois estamos tentando fazer. – Jeiza suspirou. – Você com a Bibi, eu com o Zeca. A gente tá usando essa relação pra tentar esquecer outras pessoas.

\- Eu não queria que fosse assim. – Caio respondeu, sincero. – Você é uma mulher linda, forte, confiante. Nós temos os mesmos ideais. Eu não queria nada mais do que me apaixonar por você.

\- Mas você não vai. – Jeiza sorriu, dessa vez passando a mão pelo cabelo de Caio. – E eu não vou me apaixonar por você. Nós poderíamos ser perfeitos um para o outro. – Jeiza riu. – Mas tem um marrento e uma perigosa no caminho.

Os dois sorriram, com tristeza. Gostavam da companhia um do outro, gostavam de trabalhar juntos. Mas chegara a hora de encarar que nunca seriam um casal de verdade, que nunca teriam a paixão e a entrega que tinham com as pessoas que amavam de verdade.


	5. Revelações

**5\. Revelações**

As semanas se passaram lentamente. Bibi tentava se adaptar a mudança de sua vida, agora longe de Rubinho, longe do Morro do Beco. Recebera uma mensagem de Sabiá poucos dias após a prisão do marido, e a intenção era clara: Sabiá não tinha intenção de vingar-se dela por ter revelado o paradeiro de Rubinho, mas não podia se responsabilizar pelo que Rubinho faria ao sair da prisão.

A verdade é que Bibi não fizera questão de desmentir. Era melhor que ela fosse o alvo da ira de Rubinho, e não sua mãe. Sabia que no fundo Aurora só tomara essa atitude por acreditar que era o melhor para ela. E aos poucos, enquanto os dias passavam, Bibi notou que passara a sorrir mais, livre da preocupação com crimes, tiroteios, prisão.

Passava mais tempo com o filho, e notara que estava perdendo uma parte importante da vida de Dedé. O menino estava cada vez mais inteligente, e mostrava uma clara aptidão para os debates e argumentação. E isso só fazia com que Bibi sentisse mais vontade de retomar seus estudos.

Mas só conseguiria pensar em fazer isso se pudesse garantir que não haveria nada contra ela na justiça. Não sabia o que Rubinho poderia ter falado para a polícia, e nem se ela poderia ser criminalizada por alguma de suas atitudes. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais percebia o buraco profundo em que estava vivendo para acompanhar Rubinho.

Sabia que quem poderia responder suas dúvidas era Caio, mas a verdade é que não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Em seu íntimo, achava que a escolha dele de ficar com Jeiza seria melhor para a vida dele. Caio nunca abriria mão da carreira, e o futuro secretário de segunraça, talvez futuro governador, nunca poderia ter um relacionamento com a ex-mulher de um traficante.

Talvez o melhor fosse entrar em contato com Selminha, braço direito de Caio, e alguém em quem poderia confiar para obter essa informação. E precisaria conversar com ela o mais rápido possível.

##

Mais tarde naquele dia, Caio conversava com Selminha e Jeiza em sua sala. Apesar do fim do relacionamento, os dois mantiveram a relação profissional e de amizade, inclusive saindo juntos vez ou outra. Jeiza ainda mantinha sua resolução de não perdoar Zeca, embora estivesse cada vez mais próximo a ele.

Os três discutiam os próximos passos no combate ao tráfico no Morro do Beco. Embora Rubinho estivesse preso, Sabiá, o primeiro na linha de comando, continuava livre. Começava a ficar mais claro o plano de pacificar o Morro do Beco, mas isso só seria possível sem a presença constante do tráfico.

As escutas na casa de Aurora não davam nenhum sinal de que Bibi pudesse estar ligada ao Morro, e apesar da morena estar monitorada 24 horas por dia, não havia passado perto de sua antiga casa. Era como se tudo que ligasse Fabiana ao tráfico tivesse desaparecido com a prisão de Rubinho.

\- O comportamento da Bibi é estranho. – Selminha iniciou, sabendo que era um assunto sensível. – Ela não voltou ao Morro, não visitou o Rubinho. E todas as vezes em que ele falou, foi para ameaça-la.

\- Nada me tira da cabeça que eles armaram essa situação. – Jeiza racionalizou. – Bibi nunca deu sinais de que estivesse repensando sua vida.

\- Estamos em um beco sem saída sem saber a posição dela. – Selminha disse, sem rodeios.

\- Nós precisamos questionar a Fabiana. – Caio soltou a respiração, levando as mãos à cabeça.

\- Você quer trazê-la aqui? – Selminha levantou-se. – Isso é loucura, Caio. Você não pode ser visto com ela.

\- Não, não pode ser aqui. Não pode ser oficial.

Caio encarou Jeiza por alguns segundos, sem falar nada.

\- A melhor chance que temos é que Jeiza faça isso. – ele sorriu, irônico. – Eu conheço a Fabiana. A melhor chance que temos é se a provocarmos.

Jeiza balançou a cabeça. Sabia que Caio não faria pessoalmente por não acreditar que pudesse se manter frio e afastado, que não poderia obter informações confiáveis. Ela poderia, e ao contrário dos outros dois naquela sala, não devia a Bibi simpatia, e se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, iria descobrir.

##

Bibi poderia imaginar centenas de pessoas batendo em sua porta, entre pessoas ligadas à sua antiga vida, pessoas ligadas ao Morro do Beco, amigos e inimigos. Uma das únicas pessoas que jamais poderia imaginar encontrar, entretanto, estava parada a sua frente, a encarando com um ar de superioridade.

\- A casa da Heleninha é do outro lado. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

\- Eu vim falar com você. – Jeiza foi direta.

\- E você tem um mandado de segurança pra me interrogar? – Bibi não perdeu a pose.

\- Bibi, você não é burra. – Jeiza revirou os olhos. – Eu não vim como policial, eu vim porque o Caio pediu.

Caio. Bibi sentiu o sangue ferver no mesmo segundo. Não bastasse desfilar com a piranha por sua rua, beijá-la na frente de sua casa, ele agora mandava a namoradinha bater na porta?

\- E desde quando você faz o trabalho sujo pelo Caio? – Bibi perguntou, já irritada.

\- Você vai me deixar entrar? – Jeiza cruzou os braços, já se arrependendo de ter aceitado a sugestão.

\- Minha filha, quem é que está na porta? – Aurora perguntou, indo em direção às duas. – Jeiza! Tudo bem? Entra, por favor. – direcionou um olhar duro para a filha. – Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?

\- Não, dona Aurora, muito obrigada. – Jeiza sorriu. – Eu vi um aqui conversar com a sua filha.

\- Senta, por favor. – Aurora respondeu. – Eu vou deixar as duas à vontade.

Jeiza sentou-se, encarando Bibi, que permanecia de pé, com os braços cruzados.

\- E então? – a perigosa perguntou.

\- Eu vou ser direta com você. – Jeiza respondeu, séria. – Eu não dou a mínima para você ou sua liberdade, mas o Caio se importa. E embora eu tenha certeza de que você e aquele traficantezinho de quinta que você chama de marido combinaram toda essa situação, o Caio não tem certeza.

\- O Caio... – Bibi bufou. – O que é que o Caio sabe da minha vida? O que é que você sabe da minha vida?

\- Eu não sei se nem quero saber. Só me interessa saber a sua ligação com o Morro do Beco.

Bibi a encarou, sem saber o que responder. Precisava saber se estava livre, se poderia tentar retomar sua vida antiga. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria admitir justamente para Jeiza o fracasso que sua vida tinha se tornado. Não queria dizer para a namorada de Caio que Rubinho havia traído a relação dos dois com uma mulher 20 anos mais jovem.

\- Por algum motivo... – Jeiza iniciou. – A Selminha e o Caio parecem acreditar que você tem jeito. Eu não te conheço, Bibi. E tudo o que eu vi até aqui, eu abomino. Você se meteu numa das maiores organizações criminosas do Rio de Janeiro.

\- Eu tava lá pra apoiar meu marido! – Bibi gritou, não suportando ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Não iria admitir ser julgada em sua própria casa. – Você se acha tão superior, mas o que faria se precisasse arriscar tudo por amor?

\- Você tinha escolha. – Jeiza disse, simplesmente.

\- Até eu não ter mais. – Bibi deixou uma lágrima cair. – Eu achei que o Rubinho era inocente, eu queria proteger o meu marido. E de repente ele era culpado, andava armado, e eu já estava envolvida demais pra cair fora.

Bibi sequer sabia porque estava falando tudo aquilo para Jeiza. Não aguentava mais ver aquele olhar em tantas pessoas diferentes. O olhar de julgamento, de punição, de arrogância. Como se todos fossem melhores do que ela, como se ninguém fosse capaz de fazer loucuras por amor.

\- Era tarde demais, Jeiza. Eu fiz tudo pelo meu marido, pela minha família. Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, que meu filho pudesse olhar para o pai dele e se orgulhar. Mas tudo desmoronou. Isso não vai acontecer. O Rubinho não é quem eu pensava.

\- E foi por isso que você não foi visita-lo na cadeia? – Jeiza era uma policial treinada, sabia a hora certa de fazer questionamentos e a hora certa de se calar.

\- Rubinho me traiu, satisfeita? – Bibi gritou, sentando-se no sofá e levando as mãos ao rosto. – Depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele, colocou uma vagabunda no meu lugar.

E foi o momento que Jeiza compreendeu o comportamento da mulher a sua frente. Após o término com Caio, os dois tiveram muitas conversas sobre seus sentimentos. Aos poucos Caio contou tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles. Como Bibi era uma mulher passional, como exigira dele o "amor grande", e como achava que tinha encontrado com Rubinho. Jeiza era uma policial, vivia de justiça, valorizava a justiça. Mas naquele momento, encarou a rival com um sentimento muito parecido com empatia. Também já largara tudo por amor, abrira mão de tantas coisas importantes, apenas para quebrar a cara.

Jeiza foi embora, sem dizer nada. Não era seu papel consolar Bibi, não eram amigas. Já obtivera a resposta que precisava. Bibi cortara ligações com o Morro do Beco. Só não sabia como Caio reagiria a essa informação.

##

Caio encarava a loira a sua frente, tentando digerir as informações que ela apresentara. Não esperava ouvir nada parecido vindo da conversa das duas. Esperava que Fabiana jurasse sua lealdade ao marido, deixasse escapar que era tudo um plano para que ela não fosse acusada de ser cúmplice de Rubinho. Não esperava que Jeiza fosse anunciar que o casamento dos dois estava acabado.

Não sabia como reagir a essa informação. Em muitos momentos, ao longo dos últimos anos, Caio desejou receber essa notícia. Sonhou com o dia em que Fabiana bateria a sua porta dizendo que havia repensado, que ele era sua escolha. Mas agora não sabia como agir, não sabia o que dizer.

\- Caio? – Jeiza o chamou.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele respondeu, sincero.

\- Eu já falei o que eu tinha pra falar. – Jeiza sorriu. – Nos encontramos a noite?

\- Eu passo na sua casa... – Caio respondeu, distraído.

Tinha muito o que pensar, muito a raciocinar. E pelo menos por aquele momento, a ideia de uma noite na estudantina ao lado de Jeiza pareceu acolhedora. Pelo menos tiraria seus pensamentos de Fabiana, e com sorte impediria o desejo de bater a porta dela que começava a crescer dentro dele.


	6. Aquela Pessoa

Entre as coisas que Bibi não gostaria de fazer naquele dia, provavelmente ir a um show na estudantina estava no topo. Mas Dedé pedira pra dormir na casa de um amigo, e Aurora iria ao show de qualquer jeito, e de repente a perspectiva de ficar sozinha em casa pareceu um pouco pior do que encarar todas aquelas pessoas.

Aos poucos Bibi notava que algumas pessoas voltavam a trata-la normalmente, mas era a minoria. A maioria continuava a olhá-la com desdém, com superioridade, e embora soubesse que merecia em partes aquele tipo de tratamento, não deixava de sentir o sangue fervendo e a língua pronta para responder a altura.

Seria uma longa noite, e Bibi sabia disso, por isso a primeira medida após entrar no salão foi servir-se de um copo de cerveja. Não era uma adepta da bebida – usualmente divertia-se com pouco ou nenhum álcool. Mas nessa noite precisava de distração, precisava de algo para distrair seu sistema.

\- Égua! – ouviu a exclamação ao seu lado. – O que é que tu estás fazendo aqui? – o loiro perguntou.

Bibi o reconheceu na mesma hora como Zeca, o ex-namorado de Jeiza.

\- Não veio armar pra me prender não, né? – ele perguntou, sério.

Essa era uma das atitudes que Bibi se arrependia. Fazer parte da armação para a prisão de Zeca não era um motivo de orgulho, e era por esse tipo de comportamento que ela sabia merecer os olhares desconfiados.

\- Claro que não. – tentou sorrir sincera. – Me desculpa por aquilo.

\- Égua! Tu sabes que por conta daquilo minha vida foi pro espaço, não sabes? – Zeca cruzou os braços. – Aquela ariranha de Ritinha armou pra mim, fez Jeiza terminar comigo.

\- Acho que acabou tendo consequência pra nós dois. – Bibi respondeu, pensativa, lembrando-se de Jeiza e Caio.

\- Pois eu soube que teu marido tá preso, Dona Cândida me falou.

Bibi não conhecia Zeca muito bem. Sabia que tivera um relacionamento com Ritinha, e depois fora namorado de Jeiza. Não sabia se ele costumava puxar assunto com pessoas desconhecidas, mas pelo olhar perdido do homem a sua frente, poderia apostar que o copo a frente dele não era o primeiro.

\- Não é mais meu marido. – Bibi encostou-se no balcão, ao lado dele.

\- Vixi... – Zeca riu. – Pois eu fico mais feliz de saber que tua vida foi pro espaço também. – e inclinou o copo para ela, puxando um brinde.

Bibi sorriu, mas o momento se desfez rapidamente, tão logo os dois avistaram o casal que cruzava a porta. Caio e Jeiza riam um para o outro, compartilhando um olhar íntimo demais para que Zeca e Bibi pudessem ignorar.

\- Égua. – Zeca bufou, virando-se em direção ao balcão.

\- Quer saber? – Bibi sorriu cínica, sentindo a Perigosa tomar conta de sua personalidade. – Vamos dançar.

E antes que Zeca pudesse responder, ela o puxou pelo braço até o meio da pista. Se precisava ver Caio com Jeiza, eles também teriam que experimentar o próprio veneno. Sabia que Caio não era imune a ela, e poderia jurar que despertaria a ira de Jeiza apenas por estar perto de Zeca.

##

Jeiza respirou fundo ao ver a cena a sua frente. Justamente quando começava a ter o mínimo de simpatia por Bibi, a morena fazia questão de estragar tudo. Não havia qualquer motivo para ela dançar com Zeca que não fosse provoca-la e provocar Caio. E pelo olhar duro que seu amigo carregava, diria que o objetivo fora cumprido com sucesso.

\- Era o que faltava. – Caio bufou, cruzando os braços. – O seu ex e a minha ex iniciando uma relação.

\- Eles não estão iniciando uma relação. – Jeiza respondeu mais rápido do que o aceitável.

\- E o que você acha que estão fazendo? – Caio apontou com a cabeça para onde os dois dançavam, sorrindo.

\- Tentando entrar na nossa cabeça. – a loira revirou os olhos. – Esquece eles, vamos nos divertir!

Jeiza segurou a mão de Caio, o conduzindo até o bar, pedindo uma cerveja para ela, e um whisky para ele. Viu Caio virar a dose e pedir outra. Era engraçado como em algum momento chegara a pensar que os dois poderiam ter uma relação de verdade. Agora que sabia de sua ligação com Bibi, era visível o quanto Caio ficava incomodado com a presença da morena. E poderia dizer o mesmo sobre si mesma na presença de Zeca. Ah, Marrento...

##

Bibi não pretendia dançar mais de uma música com Zeca. Mas o loiro era um bom dançarino, e entre uma música e outra os dois enchiam seus copos. O efeito do álcool e da música só não eram mais inebriantes do que a certeza do olhar de Caio a cada movimento seu. Todas as vezes que olhara em direção ao casal, encontrará o olhar reciproco de Caio. E sabia que Zeca fazia o mesmo com Jeiza. Em algum momento, sequer dançavam um com o outro, apenas dançavam para serem observados.

Era vingança, ela sabia. E talvez não fosse compatível com a personalidade que precisaria adotar. Mas gostava de saber que o controlava de alguma forma. Gostava de saber que tinha efeito sobre o corpo e mente de Caio. Gostava de saber que mesmo com a namorada a seu lado, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. E precisava sentir isso, por todas as noites que passara com Rubinho, imaginando Caio em seu lugar.

\- Oxê. – Zeca riu em seu ouvido, bêbado. – Jeiza não para de olhar pra cá.

\- Você deveria falar com ela. – Bibi deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Como? Se ela tá com aquele namorado dela.

\- Eles não parecem interessados um no outro. – Bibi encarou Caio novamente, dessa vez sorrindo para ele. – Vamos lá.

Era o álcool falando, e Bibi tinha certeza que se arrependeria disso um dia.

##

\- Calor aqui, né? – Bibi encarou Caio e Jeiza, que permaneciam escorados no balcão.

\- Jeiza... – Zeca cumprimentou, de cabeça baixa.

\- Se divertindo, marrento? – a Major cruzou os braços.

\- Tava só dançando, só. – ele respondeu, a encarando.

\- Ah, é? Pois agora vai dançar é comigo! – Jeiza disse, séria, indo em direção a Zeca.

Bibi sorriu, aproximando-se de Caio.

\- Relação aberta? – perguntou, elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

Caio a encarou, irritado. Não queria dizer a Bibi que o namoro com Jeiza havia terminado. Gostava de vê-la incomodada com a relação dos dois. E também não estava com humor para aguentar as piadinhas da ex. Estava de mau humor e excitado, e a bebida não havia ajudado em nada.

\- O que você quer, Fabiana? – perguntou, sério.

\- Você passou a última hora sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Bibi riu, sabendo que estava com as cartas na manga.

\- Estava me perguntando se esse garoto sabe quem é seu marido.

Parecia uma afirmação simples, mas na verdade Caio estava testando o território. Passara o dia martelando as afirmações de Jeiza. Se Rubinho a havia traído, e fora preso com a amante, Bibi já sabia de tudo quando passaram a tarde juntos, semanas antes. E notara que Bibi não havia dado nenhuma pista de que seu casamento havia chegado ao fim.

\- E quem é que não sabe? – Bibi perguntou, pedindo outra bebida.

\- Você não acha que já bebeu demais?

Fabiana encarou o ex-noivo. Ele vestia uma camisa de manga longa azul marinho, com jeans escuros. A barba aparada, os cabelos mais curtos, davam a ele um ar mais sério. Bibi sabia que não deveria se aproximar, estavam em público, ele namorava Jeiza, qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los e estragar a carreira de Caio ou levar a informação à Rubinho. Mesmo assim, aproximou-se dele, que engoliu em seco ao fixar seus olhos nos dela.

\- Quase 20 anos e você continua sem conseguir se divertir? – a mão dela encontrou o ombro dele, o polegar com uma carícia quase fantasma na pele sensível.

Eles estavam brincando com fogo, ambos sabiam disso. Caio precisava se afastar se quisesse manter a sanidade e evitar fazer uma besteira. Se Bibi não queria contar que o casamento havia terminado, provavelmente era porque pensava em perdoar o marido. Talvez estivesse apenas o usando. E a cada vez que se aproximava dela, novos sentimentos surgiam.

\- Você sabe que eu sei. – ele sorriu, malicioso, colocando sua mão por cima da dela, mas sem tirá-la de seu corpo. – Só não publicamente.

Dessa vez foi Bibi quem segurou a respiração e engoliu em seco. Era um jogo perigoso, o que estavam jogando. Não poderiam ficar juntos, a namorada de Caio estava em algum lugar, provavelmente observando os dois, sem contar sua mãe e as amigas. Seu casamento havia acabado há poucas semanas, sequer tinha certeza de estar pronta para tantos sentimentos.

Os dois mantinham os olhares fixos, os corpos paralisados, os únicos movimentos sendo do polegar de Bibi acariciando o pescoço de Caio e o polegar dele acariciando o pulso da morena. A música ao fundo deu lugar ao anúncio do show de um cantor sertanejo qualquer, as luzes se apagaram a espera do começo do show. Algum deles precisava se afastar, e com uma risada desconcertada e falsa, Bibi deu um beijo no canto da boca de Caio e deu um passo atrás.

\- Não sei se sua namorada gostaria do rumo dessa conversa.

Ele tentou esconder o sorriso quando Fabiana se afastou. Era perigoso, e nenhum dos dois deveria fazer isso, mas cada vez ficava mais claro que o efeito que Bibi tinha nele era recíproco. E Caio não sabia se tinha forças para resistir.

##

A noite transcorreu com música, dança, e Caio sentia os efeitos das doses de whisky ingeridas. Observou Bibi enquanto dançava, bebia muito mais do que deveria, e agora a observava enquanto tentava dançar de forma não coordenada com a mãe. As duas riam e se divertiam, e Caio não pode evitar a pontada de alegria em seu peito. Bibi quase lembrava a Fabiana que conhecera tantos anos antes. É claro que as roupas eram diferentes, a maquiagem, mas naquele momento, a leveza era de sua Bibi.

Aurora sorria, alegre, por ter a filha a seu lado. E Caio só podia imaginar o alívio da ex-sogra por saber que o relacionamento da filha com um bandido havia terminado. Ele só esperava que fosse um término de verdade, e não um alarme falso.

Bibi sentiu o olhar dele queimar sua pele a noite inteira. Trocaram olhares em muitas danças, mas Fabiana não ousou se aproximar novamente. Havia bebido o suficiente pra saber que cometeria alguma loucura se ficasse perto de Caio. Não deixou de notar que Jeiza não voltara para encontrar o namorado. Começava a desconfiar que o namoro dos dois pudesse ter esfriado, mas a certeza só veio quando precisou fazer uma pausa na dança e foi ao banheiro.

Ao entrar no recinto, Bibi ouviu uma voz abafada, que parecia muito com a voz de Jeiza. Sentiu o coração pular uma batida ao imaginar que poderia estar ouvindo um momento de Jeiza e Caio. Não sabia se aguentaria essa realidade sem transformar o banheiro em um ringue, e tinha certeza que perderia essa luta.

Então a porta do cubículo foi aberta, e Bibi segurou o riso ao ver uma Jeiza muito desarrumada sair dali ao lado de um Zeca completamente desconcertado. E as expressões de espanto nos rostos dos dois foi a prova de que eles não esperavam encontrar outra pessoa ali, especialmente ela.

\- Major. – Bibi chamou, irônica.

Jeiza revirou os olhos, começando a arrumar o cabelo no espelho do banheiro.

\- Eu acho que vou precisar consolar seu ex-namorado. – a Perigosa piscou, fazendo Jeiza soltar uma risada.

##

Bibi queria, mas não devia. Se fosse até ele, as coisas sairiam do controle. Pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram, estavam ambos solteiros e desimpedidos. Poderia acontecer qualquer coisa que quisessem. Mas suspeitava que o que queriam era algo que não deveriam fazer.

Os casais ainda dançavam na pista, embora o público já diminuísse consideravelmente. O ambiente estava mais escuro do que geralmente era, e Bibi suspeitava que ninguém realmente prestaria atenção em nada do que fizesse. Respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem, mas quando chegou ao balcão onde Caio havia passado as últimas horas, não o encontrou mais.

A decepção tomou conta de seu corpo, muito maior do que ela imaginava que sentiria. Passou os olhos pelo salão, sem encontrar Caio ou a mãe. Era hora de ir embora, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Nada bom poderia sair de um encontro com Caio nessa noite, quando suspeitava que ele havia bebido tanto ou mais do que ela.

Era uma receita para o fracasso. Um fracasso muito bom, com certeza. Um fracasso com mãos fortes, que sabiam exatamente os lugares e a pressão certa em seu corpo, mas sem dúvida seria um erro. Mas quando essas mesmas mãos seguraram sua cintura, não precisou virar-se para saber de quem era. Quando a puxaram de encontro ao corpo dele, não parecia um erro.

\- Procurando alguém? – Caio perguntou, rouco, antes de começar a explorar a nuca dela com beijos.


	7. Eu Era

Sua pele estava toda arrepiada. Nenhuma célula de seu corpo era imune a ele. Caio a girou com facilidade, segurando sua nunca e guiando a boca de Bibi de encontro à dele. Um beijo exigente, demandante. Caio mordeu o lábio inferior de Bibi, sorrindo. Ela levou as mãos ao peito dele, o arranhando por cima da camisa. A língua dele encontrou a dela novamente, o gosto da bebida misturado ao gosto deles.

Caio havia beijado incontáveis mulheres nos últimos anos. De todos os tipos, de diferentes lugares do mundo, mas nenhuma fazia o corpo dele acender tão rápido quanto Fabiana. Era assim entre eles, bastava uma faísca para que ocorresse a explosão, e desde que voltara ao Brasil, cada briga, cada palavra atravessada, fora se acumulando em um misto de raiva e desejo.

Sofrera com a rejeição, sofrera ao vê-la escolher Rubinho tantas vezes, mesmo quando seu corpo dizia o contrário. Sofrera mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ao ouvi-la dizer tantas vezes o quanto seu jeito de amar não era suficiente. Porque talvez não fosse capaz de atos grandiosos e públicos, mas sabia que a amaria e respeitaria todos os dias de sua vida.

E por isso a beijava com frustração, com desejo intenso, exigindo que Bibi se rendesse. O que não sabia dizer com palavras, o que talvez não conseguisse demonstrar com gestos, tudo estava ali, naquele beijo. Talvez não fosse o suficiente para ela, talvez nunca conseguisse amá-la da forma como ela gostaria, mas naquela noite, a faria sentir tudo, para que pudesse lembrar dele quando não pudesse escolhe-lo novamente.

A mente de Bibi girava, perdendo a racionalidade que ainda restava. Não lembrava de ter sido beijada dessa forma outras vezes na vida. Sentia a mais absurda combinação de sentimentos que podia imaginar. Desejo, raiva, ciúme, posse, ódio, amor. Não encontrava maneiras de extravasar tantos sentimentos. E ao tentar, suas mãos exploravam o corpo de Caio com raiva, apertando-o de encontro a si, arranhando-o onde fosse possível.

\- Vem. – ele disse, simplesmente. A voz rouca, a boca inchada.

Bibi não protestou, não disse nada. Apenas aceitou quando o braço dele entrelaçou sua cintura, enquanto Caio tentava conciliar os passos dos dois em direção a porta com os beijos em seu pescoço. Não disseram nada enquanto entravam no taxi, e nem durante a corrida, quando Caio sutilmente distribuía beijos por sua pele. Bibi sorriu da delicadeza do momento, porque era uma atitude tipicamente de Caio não constrange-la diante do motorista.

Quando ele saiu do táxi, em frente à casa dele, e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la, com um sorriso bêbado no rosto e os olhos cheios de promessas, Bibi sentiu como se uma peça em sua vida se encaixasse.

Foi dela a iniciativa de iniciar o beijo quando entraram no elevador, puxando o que conseguia dos cabelos curtos dele. O encostou no espelho, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do homem a sua frente, enquanto Caio a segurava pela cintura e respirava com dificuldade. As portas se abriram e Caio a empurrou em direção a porta de seu apartamento. Prensou Bibi contra seu corpo, como se qualquer espaço entre eles fosse intolerável. Sentia seu membro latejando na calça, e começava a se preocupar se conseguiria se controlar o suficiente.

Bibi riu baixo, ao ver Caio tentar abrir a porta, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sem sucesso. Ela o empurrou de leve, pegando a chave de sua mão, e ao virar-se para abrir a porta, sentiu o corpo dele colar em suas costas, a boca mordendo sua orelha.

Entraram assim no apartamento de Caio, Fabiana girando seu corpo para beijá-lo novamente. Não conseguia controlar o sentimento que a consumia. Era intenso demais, quase doloroso. As mãos dela finalmente encontraram a barra da camisa de Caio, puxando-a para cima. Explorava aquele corpo tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo com sutis diferenças de como se lembrava. Os músculos eram mais firmes do que anos antes, mas a resposta do corpo dele ainda era a mesma.

Caio soltou um suspiro rouco ao sentir a boca de Bibi em seu peito, a língua dançando em sua pele. Uma das mãos procurou os cabelos dela, a outra abrindo o zíper do vestido da morena. Ela sorriu ao se afastar, deixando o vestido deslizar por seu corpo. Caio prendeu a respiração, também notando as pequenas diferenças que o tempo fizera.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e foi como se a energia mudasse. Foi com certa reverência que Caio iniciou o beijo seguinte, mais lento, quase doce, sensual. As mãos de Bibi ficaram menos frenéticas, os movimentos mais leves. As de Caio passearam pelo corpo dela, por fim afastando seu cabelo, a boca deslizando para o pescoço, lentamente. Ouviu a morena gemer baixo em seu ouvido, abriu o fecho do sutiã de Bibi com movimentos lentos. Com a peça longe, desceu seus beijos até seio direito, a mão acariciando o seio esquerdo com um movimento fantasma.

Sua outra mão procurou o centro úmido de Bibi, evidenciando o quanto estavam prontos um para o outro. Ela apoiou-se nos ombros dele ao sentir seus dedos iniciarem uma tortura doce. Fabiana não sabia o quanto poderia aguentar. Após o término do noivado dos dois, passara anos sendo assombrada por sonhos com esses momentos, que a faziam acordar com uma necessidade que nem mesmo seu marido conseguia aplacar. Mas, desde que Caio voltara, os sonhos eram mais vívidos, e as lembranças e o desejo tão intensos que perdera as contas de quantas vezes imaginara Caio exatamente nessa situação, enquanto tocava a si mesma.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, mais intensamente dessa vez, roubando para si os suspiros e gemidos que Bibi deixava escapar. Estava enlouquecendo só de tocá-la, e sorriu entre o beijo ao notar que apesar de tantos anos, ainda sabia exatamente como fazê-la perder a cabeça em pouco tempo. Intensificou os movimentos, estabilizando-a quando sentiu sua explosão, o nome dele em um grito abafado em seus lábios.

Caio distribuiu beijos leves nos ombros dela enquanto esperava sua respiração voltar a próximo do normal. Quase perdeu o controle de vez quando, sem aviso, Bibi puxou sua cabeça para trás, beijando seu pescoço, as mãos desafivelando o cinto. Tomou os movimentos para si, tirando sua calça e permanecendo apenas em sua boxer branca, o membro marcado com a excitação.

Fabiana desceu os beijos por seu peito e abdome, a mão acariciando sua ereção. Caio respirou fundo, chamando por seu nome, quando sentiu Bibi depositar um beijo em seu membro por cima do tecido. Sabia o objetivo dela, e por mais que sonhasse com esse momento mais vezes do que o aceitável, teria que ficar para mais tarde.

A puxou pelas mãos até seus olhos se encontrarem e sorriu, antes de sussurras no ouvido de Bibi.

\- Linda, se você fizer isso agora eu vou gozar. – ela riu baixo ao ouvir o antigo apelido. – E eu realmente preciso estar dentro de você. – Caio completou, caminhando em direção ao sofá.

Poderia leva-la ao quarto, mas todas as vezes em que pensava nela, neles, era essa a lembrança particular. A da última vez, a da noite anterior a sua viagem. O último momento em que ela fora dele.

Caio livrou-se das últimas barreiras entre eles, sentou-se e a puxou para seu colo. Era natural, só assim Fabiana poderia descrever a resposta de seu corpo, o encaixe perfeito, que nunca tivera com ninguém. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo Caio invadir seu corpo e sua alma, preencher cada espaço, da mesma forma que preenchia seu coração. Era como estar em casa.

Iniciou movimentos lentos, mas sabia que Caio não suportaria muito tempo. De alguma forma, tinha certeza que o desejo que sentia por ele era recíproco. Deixou com que Caio acelerasse os movimentos, cada vez a empurrando mais para o abismo. Os dedos dele voltaram a seu centro, e ela sabia que ele esperaria por ela. Esse era Caio.

E o pensamento de estar com ele de repente se tornou insuportável, o desejo tomando conta de cara poro de seu corpo. O beijou quando sentiu um novo orgasmo acometer seu corpo, abafando os gemidos de Caio quando o prazer foi demais para ele também.

Os beijos se tornaram lentos, as carícias leves. Bibi não tinha coragem de se afastar, com medo de encontrar decepção e arrependimento nos olhos dele. Estava invadida por amor, saudade, o sentimento tão intenso que apertava seu peito, dificultando sua respiração.

E não soube de onde as palavras vieram, porque não tinha intenção de dizer em voz alta. Mas pegou-se sussurrando no ouvido dele a verdade que havia se consolidado ao longo dos últimos meses.

\- Eu queria tanto ter escolhido você. Eu me arrependo tanto. – ela o abraçou. – Eu amo você.

Caio paralisou ao ouvir essas palavras. Não era a primeira vez que Bibi dizia isso, mas pela primeira vez as sentiu com toda a verdade, sabendo que nada mais estava no caminho da história dos dois. Respondeu com um beijo, sem saber se poderia confiar em sua voz.


End file.
